Consequences
by maybeshescrazy
Summary: Did you ever want to know what Bella said in that phone call to Rosalie? Did you ever want to know what was going through her mind while Bella was pregnant? Rated T to be safe, please R&R.


**Author's Note:** _I have not decided whether to keep this as a One-Shot, whether to continue with Rosalie's POV or to continue using others' POV as well. Let me know what you'd like. Meanwhile, I'm writing Book 2 of Breaking Dawn from BPOV, so bear that in mind when you tell me what you want. This is the first time I've officially published my fanfic, so I'm hoping for lots of responses :P_

**The Phone Call**

**Rosalie**

I was under Emmett's Jeep when my phone rang. _Dammit!_ I was in the middle of finding out what was actually causing the squeaking Emmett had said was coming from under the car when he accelerated, not that he had even bothered to try and help. He'd even propped it up on something else, and gone off to watch the game, so I was alone. _Men_.

Seeing that it was Edward calling did not improve my mood – the past couple of weeks had been blissful without him practically exploding with joy every time he looked at Bella, which had been most of the summer. It was also a lot easier for me, not only physically, to not have her around the house every other day, too. I did not want to hear anything he could want to say to me whilst still on his honeymoon – in fact, the only thing I found remotely amusing about this whole wedding charade of his was Emmett's wisecracks about _fireproof beds_ and _friction_ after they'd left – and so I began thinking up good one-liners before I could hang up on him.

In the back of my mind I wondered why he was calling _me_, or calling at all. He had not kept in touch, and we were not expecting it. Surely the first person he would call for anything would be Alice or Carlisle, and as much as he irritated me sometimes, I could not believe that Edward would stoop so low as to gloat at me. I wondered if he'd hurt Bella; if he was anything like Emmett then that was a distinct possibility. I liked my men rough, but she was only human still. But why would he call _me_? Ugh. I probably didn't want to know.

After the millisecond's hesitation it took for these thoughts to cross my head, I punched the "Accept" button.

"Hello?" Curiosity turned this more into a question.

I wasn't prepared for the voice I heard on the other end.

"Rosalie?" I heard Bella whisper, "It's Bella. Please. You have to help me."

Well, he hadn't killed her.

But why on earth would Bella call me? I had grown used to having her around the house, I'd had to. Deep down I think that I had started to accept her choice a little, but that still didn't mean that I liked her, and I'm pretty sure she knew that, if the feeling was not entirely mutual anyway.

If it was not for her tone of voice, and her last words, I would have thought that she did want to gloat.

Well, whatever she wanted, I did not want to be involved. Although... maybe Edward had changed his mind and wanted to change her, and... she had changed hers too? It was possible. He could be holding out on her, and she was trying to enlist my help. I did not want to be involved in any arguments about sex, although maybe Emmett would volunteer his services there – I knew he'd been rooting for Bella in various discussions he and Edward had had – but my goodness would I fight for Bella if she'd seen the light and opted to stay human.

I doubted it. If she hadn't changed her mind after that first night she stayed over when Edward was hunting, then nothing would change her mind.

I was now quite sure that I didn't want to hear what she had to say.

"Bella?"

"Oh, Rosalie... have you spoken to Carlisle?"

"No. Why are you whispering?" I could hear her perfectly well, but it was more the tone of her voice which intrigued me. What _was_ going on?

There was a pause, and I could hear her nervous, shallow breathing at the other end.

"He thi... we... I might be... pregnant." Her voice cracked on the last word. My mind went completely blank as I froze in place.

"Rosalie?" I could tell she was crying now. "Oh Rosalie, you've got to tell Carlisle. Edward doesn't want... I think he's told Carlisle already, he hasn't even... Edward isn't listening to me, please, you're the only one who understands..." Her voice rose higher in pitch as a note of hysteria crept into her voice, the sobs catching on her breath. My mind had never seemed to work so slowly since I was human. Oh yes. So human.

"Bella?" I don't know if she heard me, so little sound escaped from my lips.

"You've got to help me protect him. Please." She whispered desperately.

I'm the only one who understands what? What it feels like? Haha, good one.

My stupid, emotion-riddled, human brain wouldn't work fast enough.

Protect him?

In my mind, clearer than I'd ever remembered, as if I'd seen it with my vampire eyes, I saw Vera. I saw her little boy gurgling at me happily in her arms. I saw Vera smile as her husband gazed into her eyes, pulled her closer, and kissed her.

I knew the answer, though Bella's tormented voice never passed through my mind again.

She, somehow, had a baby. That baby was part of my family. All I'd ever longed for – the choices which were taken away from me against my will – to have a perfect, happy, normal family somehow now seemed within my reach.

"Yes."

I didn't care how, and I didn't care about the lengths I may have to go to ensure it, but that baby was going to live. Not Carlisle, nor Edward, nor anything in this world could stop me from protecting him.


End file.
